


The Power of Guilt

by CoolChrissy3838



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Suicide Attempt, Death Threats, M/M, Suicide Attempt, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838
Summary: Deep down Jughead knows that if it wasn’t for him filming Fangs and Midge during Carrie, Fangs never would have been arrested or shot; and he’s not the only one who thinks he should be paying for his part in everything that happened after that. Soon someone starts texting him horrible things that only add to his guilt and grief, especially in the wake of Mr. Andrews death, causing him to spiral and become suicidal, can his friends, family, and the possibility of a new relationship save him before it’s too late?
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews/FP Jones II, Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Power of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthsideSerpentPrincess22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/gifts).



> Based on an awesome idea from SouthSideSerpentPrincess22

After Fred’s funeral Jughead and his Dad joined the others in the Andrews backyard to watch the fireworks, as they sat watching the fireworks Jughead curled up against his Dad, wanting to reassure himself that even though he’d lost Fred who was like a second father to him, that he still had his Dad.   
At the motion FP pulled his boy close before leaning down and kissing him on the temple. They stayed like that as the evening wore on, but eventually they headed home however once they were through the door Jug wasn’t ready to join Betty in their room, so instead he wandered into the living room and curled up on the couch, soon he felt someone sitting next to him, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, when he looked up he saw his Dad with tears in his eyes.

”Daddy, Are you okay?” His Dad responded in a voice rough with unshed tears.

”I miss him Juggie, he was my best friend, no matter what we went through he was always there, and now—“ When his Dad’s words trailed off Jug finished his thought for him.

”Now he’s not, and everything is different, I miss him too, he was like another Dad, I know you always tried to take care of me, but Fred was always just there, no matter what.” At that FP pulled him in closer and kissed the top of his head.

”I know Juggie,”

”I still have you though, but Archie doesn’t have his Dad anymore.”

”Than we’ll just have to be there for him, we can all lean on eachother.” That said Jughead curled up against his Dad, because after losing Fred he wasn’t ready to let go, and he needed the warmth and comfort of his Daddy. As his boy slept against his side FP pulled a blanket over both of them, and as he prepared to go to sleep himself he couldn’t help but think that their world was going to be just a little bit darker without Fred in it, but no matter what he would always be there for his boy, and his Red, the way Fred had always been there for both of their boys.

The next morning Jughead was jolted out of a sound sleep by the buzzing of his phone, indicating an incoming text, as he pushed himself into a sitting position, so he could read the text he saw that he was alone on the couch, but since he could hear voices in the kitchen he knew his Dad was still home. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he looked down at his phone, what he saw made him drop it with a clatter. With shaky hands Jug reached down to retrieve the fallen object, wanting to make sure that he’d read the text correctly, and when he did this is what he saw.

”I’ve seen the video of Fangs with Midge at Carrie, let’s face it, everything that happened to Fangs after that was YOUR fault!! I know what happened to you on Riot Night, you should have STAYED dead!!! You should have been the one shot in the stomach not Fangs!!” At the sight of that text Jug felt sick to his stomach and ran for the bathroom. Soon he was kneeling on the floor tossing up the entire contents of his stomach, when FP heard the sounds he knocked on the door.

”Jug? Are you okay in there?” At the sound of his Dad’s voice Jug just moaned, he couldn’t tell his Dad about the text because what if he felt the same way.  
Over the next couple weeks the texts kept coming, at first it was just more of the same until one day he got one that pushed him over the edge. While he was shoving books into his locker at school Jug’s phone buzzed, he didn’t want to look, but at the same time he couldn’t stop himself, since this had started even though the texts hurt Jug couldn’t stop himself from reading them, it was like an addiction. With that in mind he pulled out his phone to read the latest text, and what he saw froze his blood.

”I see you lost your second daddy, I hope he rots in the ground forever. By everyone’s luck you’ll be joining him soon!!” At those words Jug slammed his locker closed and ran from the school ignoring the fact that first period was going to start soon, as he ran he could hear people calling out to him, but it was like he was underwater because it was more like echoes than actual words.

Soon he got home and when he did he was glad the house was empty, as he ran into the bathroom, once there he pulled out a pair of scissors, everything in him hurt, and he needed relief, so to externalize some of his inner turmoil he ran the blade of the scissors over the inside of his wrist, and it felt so cathartic that he kept going until his entire wrist was covered, before moving to do the same to his other wrist. When he was done he cleaned off the scissors, pulled out the first aid kit and wrapped his wrists in gauze. When he heard the front door opened Jug pulled on his flannel making sure the sleeves covered the bandages, before going out to greet his Dad.

Over the following weeks, every time he got a new text he would add a new cut to each wrist, his wrists were a mess, but he figured as long as he kept them covered nobody would notice. That was sort of true, Archie was so busy dealing with the aftermath of his Dad’s death that he didn’t see what was happening to his friend, both Betty and Veronica were focused on helping Archie which was fine with Jug since he didn’t want to talk anyway, and his Dad had been bogged down in work lately, so Jug was free to keep doing what he was doing.

About a month into his self isolation and cutting he was called to the office by Mr. Honey to meet with some teacher from Stonewall Prep that apparently wanted to recruit him for some kind of writing program, and that same night he got home to find Mr. Chipping and his Dad talking, and although he initially turned the guy down, his Dad convinced him to at least think about it. At least Jug let his Dad think that anyway, but really it was all too much. So that night while Betty was sleeping Jug went into the bathroom and pulled out Betty’s Adderall figuring he could just swallow them all down and end it After he had taken the pills Jug stumbled out of the bathroom and passed out on the bedroom floor.

Two hours later after everyone else had gone to bed, FP walked up the stairs with the intention of trying to talk to Jug about Stonewall. However when he got to his son’s room, he saw Betty fast asleep but no Jug and since the bathroom door was closed he figured Jug must be in there. As he moved around the bed he tripped on something, and when he looked down he saw Jug lying on the floor, pale and unmoving.

”Jug!” His shout woke Betty, who sat up quickly.

”FP? What’s going on?”

“Jug’s hurt, I’m taking him to the hospital, tell your Mom and keep on eye on JB. As he spoke FP crouched down by Jug, when he did, he saw the empty pill bottle and the note clutched in Jug’s hand. Needing to know what happened, and why FP pulled the note loose to read it.

“I got Fangs arrested! I almost got him killed! Everything that happened to Fangs after Carrie was my fault!!”

As he felt his heart breaking FP scooped Jug up into his arms to rush him to the hospital, making sure to grab the pill bottle as he went, figuring that, that might help the doctors save Jug. Once there after the doctors had rushed Jug into the back to pump his stomach and get the drugs out of his system, FP just sat and waited, praying that his boy would be okay. Soon enough a doctor came to lead him to where Jug was resting.

FP slowly walked into Jughead’s hospital room to see Jug sitting in his bed. FP could clearly see the gauze on Jug’s arms, and now he knew his boy was cutting himself. Taking a breath FP slowly took a seat next to Jughead’s bed. His plan had been to talk calmly with his son, but the longer Jug just sat in silence the more FP’s anger built, making the opposite come out.

”How could you do this to me?! First Riot Night and now this?! Are you trying to break me, Boy?!! Huh?”

Soon though FP started to realize that the tears in his son’s eyes were not just because of the obvious suicidal feelings or losing Fred. He now realized he was shouting at his kid. FP took a deep breath, and wiped his tears, before standing up and walking over to the right side of the bed and pulling his boy in close. As he did he felt Jug’s arms wrap around his waist. He gently nudged his boy so Jug would move over, and he could join him on the bed. He gently and slowly climbed into the bed, and pulled his boy close; gently rubbing his face and head as he cried into his Daddy’s side, at that FP spoke up.

”Shh, I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry.” He gently kissed Jug’s forehead, and though he didn’t like the idea of invading his son’s privacy, he told himself that as soon as his boy was asleep he would look at his text messages.

He needed to know what the hell was going on! Even if his boy was feeling guilty about the whole Fangs situation, something must have set him off to make him act on it now. Two hours later Jug was finally asleep, so FP reached over and grabbed Jughead’s phone before scrolling to the recent texts, and what he saw horrified him, causing him to have to set the phone down briefly before he continued, taking a breath he picked up the phone again and continued to read.

”I’ve seen the video of Fangs and Midge at Carrie, Fangs never would have been arrested or shot, or ended up in the hospital if not for you!! Let’s face it everything that happened to Fangs after that was YOUR fault!! I know what happened to you on Riot Night, you should have STAYED dead!! You should have been the one shot in the stomach not Fangs.” FP felt sick to his stomach as he read this, but he looked down at Jug as he slept.

”Oh Jug-“ Taking a shaky breath FP continued reading, the next text was like a lance to the heart, it was so painful.

”I see you lost your second daddy, I hope he rots in the ground forever! By everyone’s luck you’ll be joining him soon!!” FP stared down at the phone at this, looking down at his boy, and his bandaged wrists, and thinking about the fact that his boy had purposely OD’d on pills to end his pain. Someone had harassed his boy to the point that he thought suicide was his only way out. Just as FP was about to set the phone down, a new notification came in causing FP to look at the phone again.

”So, Did you kill yourself yet?” Upon reading that FP heaved the phone at the wall, shattering it on impact, which in turn woke Jughead.

”Dad?” At the sound of his boy’s voice FP spoke.

”Yeah, Juggie I’m here, you can go back to sleep.” As Jughead dozed off again FP swore that he was going to find out who was doing this to his boy.

The next morning Jughead was the first to wake up, when he did he was confused about where he was until he heard the tell-tale beeping of a heart monitor, and when he looked around the room he saw his Dad asleep in a chair across the room. In his head he swore because it hadn’t worked and now his Dad was going to demand and explanation. As he was thinking that he saw his Dad shift slightly before his eyes opened, the moment he did, he made eye contact with Jug, and before Jug could get a word out FP spoke up.

”Juggie, Boy-Why would you-After everything, after Fred-Why-I can’t lose you too-Not after Fred-If I lost you, it would-“ At his Dad’s broken speech Jug looked down at his hands, and when he did he saw the bandages on his wrists, before he looked up at his Dad who was staring at his own hands.

”Daddy-I-“ At Jug’s words FP looked up, and when he did Jug saw the tears in his Dad’s eyes.

”You what Jug? I’m really trying here boy, I’m trying my damnds’t not to yell at you right now, because I know you’re hurting, but-“

”Dad, I- just-considering that my phone is in about a million pieces on the floor I know you saw the texts. I didn’t know what to do. It hurt so much and I didn’t know-“

”Jug, Bub- You talk to me, or if not me someone, killing your self, that’s never the answer. I can’t lose you, you are the most important thing in the world to me, I love your sister, she’s my baby girl, but you, Jug-you are so much more, you’re all the best parts of me, and so much more. So please boy, you have to talk to me, so I can help you.”

”I didn’t know how. Everything with Fred-and you’ve been so busy, I didn’t-“ At that FP stood and crossed the room to hug his boy. When he did Jug hugged him back, and held on tight as he cried.

”Juggie, I’m never too busy for you, but you have to actually talk to me. I swear we’re gonna find out who’s doing this to you, and I’m gonna kick their ass, but please tell me that you don’t believe any of that crap. It was cruel, vicious, and vindictive, but none of what happened was your fault. I know for a fact that Fangs doesn’t blame you.”

”I know he doesn’t, but I blame me- if I hadn’t taken that stupid video, than no one would have known that he was back there with Midge.”

“Jug, You weren’t the only one who was backstage that night, someone would have seen him, and said something, especially given how relentless Minetta was being. This isn’t on you boy, I’m gonna get you through this.”

A week later Jughead was released from the hospital, and he was getting ready to call it a night before starting school again, the next day when his Dad called him into the kitchen to talk. However when he got into the kitchen it wasn’t just his Dad, it was his Dad, Alice, Betty, and Archie. Feeling slightly defensive Jug spoke up, as he scratched at the scars on his wrists.

”What is this, an intervention?” At the snarky comment FP sighed angrily.

”Damn right it’s an intervention boy! I held off on yelling at you, while you were in the hospital, but that’s done. You just got out of the hospital because you tried to kill yourself. So there’s gonna be some new rules going forward.” Jughead stiffened at that, as he once again scratched at the scars on his wrists.

”Seriously? My whole life you never enforced any rules, and now I’m eighteen and you’re enforcing rules?” Just as it looked like FP was going to blow his top, Alice laid a hand on his wrist to calm him down, as she spoke.

”Jughead, this isn’t about punishment, we’re worried about you, so starting tomorrow, we’re setting up daily appointments for you to talk with Mrs. Burble, and Archie and your friends are going to be keeping an eye on you during school hours, and your father and I will be watching you when you’re home.” At that Jughead lost it.

”So now I suddenly have to share my feelings with a counselor who’s main job, is to just tell everyone that life gets better after high school, and all my friends are going to gang up on me, for what Suicide watch? Thanks but no, I don’t need counseling or a bunch of babysitters.” When Jug finished FP broke in.

”Boy! Do not test me right now! You will be going to the sessions with Burble if I have to drag you kicking, and screaming, and sit on you, you will go, and I’ll be right there with you. You will be under watch, both here, and at school, to make sure you don’t do something stupid!” Before he said something he would regret Jug rushed out of the room, up the stairs, and into his room, slamming the door and letting out a frustrated scream when he arrived, before he threw himself onto the bed.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, before it opened and his Dad walked in. At that Jug sat up, and started picking at his scars again.

”Why did you even bother knocking if you were just gonna walk in anyway?”

”Jug, Boy-“ At the tone in his Dad’s voice Jughead finally looked at the man, and when he did he saw the dark circles, and stress lines around his eyes.

”Dad?”

”Juggie, we’re not trying to hold you prisoner, but you scared the hell out of me. The doctor said if I’d been even five minutes later, than you wouldn’t have made it, and I can’t-“

”Dad-I-“

”All of this, We just want to help you, and we still don’t know who was sending those texts.” At that Jug sighed in resignation, as he pulled at a loose thread in the blanket.

”Is sending-“ FP studied him in confusion at that.

”What?”

”Is sending. I don’t know how they got my new number but-“

”Jug, Why didn’t you tell me?”

”I was gonna tonight, but than you guys did the whole intervention ambush thing, and it was all too much.” At that FP moved to sit next to Jughead on the bed.

”Okay, How about a compromise, I still want you to go to the sessions, and I would feel better if you had at least one person looking out for you at school, but when you’re here, you don’t need to be under guard if-“

”If what?”

”If you talk to me- I won’t go through that again Jug-I can’t.” Upon hearing the shakiness in his Dad’s voice Jughead finally saw the real reasoning behind the intervention, so he agreed.

”Okay deal.”

”So which of your friends do you want looking out for you?” At that Jughead thought for a minute before answering.

”Reggie.”

”Reggie Mantle? Didn’t he bully you?”

”He did, but not anymore, besides Arch said that was mostly a defense mechanism to deal with his shitty home life, so-“

”Okay, Reggie Mantle it is. Now you need to get some sleep, you must be exhausted.” With that Jughead laid down on the bed, and just as FP was about to stand and walk out Jug spoke up.

”I love you Daddy.” FP smiled at that as he ran a hand through his boy’s hair.

“I love you too boy.“

The next morning Jughead came down for breakfast before school wondering why he’d woken up alone that morning, as Jughead was sitting down at the table FP studied his son before speaking up.

”Hey boy,”

”Hey Dad, So where’s Betty?”

”She left already, but I can give you a ride if you want.”

Once Jughead got to school he went looking for Betty in the Blue and Gold offices.

”Hey Bett’s, Why did you just take off this morning?”

”Because I had to get away from you, before I lost it.”

”What are you talking about? Why are you mad at me?”

”Mad at you? I’m not mad at you I’m pissed off! After everything that we’ve been through and all of our other break ups, you just decided to try and kill yourself, and not only that but you used my pills to do it. You are a selfish, stupid, coward!” At that Jughead stared at Betty in shock.

”Betty-I,”

”I can’t believe that after Jason, Riot Night, my Dad, your Mom, Penelope, and the Gargoyles, now you decided to give up! You didn’t even talk to me, you just gave up, and didn’t think about what that would do to the people you were leaving behind!”

”Betty-“ 

“We’re done!” With that Betty spun and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Jughead in her wake, as she brushed past Archie on her way out, before Jughead managed a response.

”What the hell? What just happened here?”

”Jug” At his name Jughead tried to calm himself down, before he turned to face his friend, trying to brush it off, and not show how he was actually feeling.

”I’m fine Arch-I don’t need you to try and make me feel better. I have to go.”

Two hours later Jughead was pulling some books out of his locker before heading for the cafeteria, when Reggie walked up.

”Hey Jones, I heard about what happened, and I wanted to check on you.” At that Jughead laughed at the irony of that question before responding.

”I’m great, I’m being cyber bullied by some psycho, I just got out of the hospital, my Dad is freaking out and insisting that I talk to Burble about my ‘issues’, and my girlfriend just dumped me, so yeah I’m great.” Upon hearing all of that Reggie frowned before he spoke up again.

”Well I can’t really help you with the bullying or your Dad’s freak outs, especially since I have no clue what it’s like to have a Dad who actually cares about me. But why don’t we go get lunch, because knowing you, you’ve been ready for lunch, since you finished breakfast.” Jug had to laugh at that because it was true that he was always hungry.

”Yeah why not.” With that the two boys walked down the hall to the cafeteria, once they had their food they joined Archie and Veronica at their usual table, and Jughead found himself hoping that Betty would sit somewhere else so he wouldn’t have to avoid the awkward post break up conversation.

After lunch the rest of the day moved pretty quickly and before he knew it Jughead was sitting in Mrs. Burble’s office.

”Mr. Jones, how are we doing?” Jughead scoffed at that, because of course that would be the first question.

”Really that’s the question we’re starting with? I know that you know what’s been going on with me, so that’s really the question you want to start with?”

”What question would you like to start with?”

”How about we don’t dance around things, and you just ask me why I did what I did?”

”If I asked you that would you tell me?”

”I don’t really have a choice at this point, My Dad won’t let me stop coming here until I talk, so might as well.”

”Well than let’s talk.” At that Jughead took a deep breath.

”Some freak has been sending me these really messed up texts, saying that my friend nearly dying was my fault and that it would be better if I just died. They even said that they hoped Mr. Andrews was rotting in the ground and that they hoped that I would be joining him soon.” At that Jughead’s voice broke, before he managed to speak again.

”How does somebody just say something like that? Who would do that? They wanted to drive me to suicide.”

”Well Mr. Jones, I think you have a mystery to solve, but you have a lot of people who care about you, and who want to help you. Also if you don’t want them to win, don’t let them see that they’re getting to you.”

”Y’know, I really didn’t want to come talk to you, but you actually make a lot of sense.”

A week later Jughead and Reggie were getting closer, Jughead was in the student lounge during break grabbing a snack when Reggie walked up to him.

”Hey Jones,” At that Jug stood up after grabbing his chips from the vending machine.

“Hey Reg, What’s up?”

”I just wondered if you wanted to go out with me tonight?” At the question Jughead paused with a chip halfway to his mouth.

”You want to go out on a date with me? Why would you want that? Betty dumped me because I’m such a mess, Why would you even want to be seen with me?”

”Because you’re worth being seen with, people need to know that, you need to know that.”

”So where do you wanna go?”

”Is that a yes?”

”It’s a hell yes! But where are we going?”

”I figured La Bonne Nuit, that way we can hang out, and still have some privacy.”

”Sounds good to me.”

Later that night Jughead and Reggie were sitting in a booth together. Reggie was the first to speak while Jughead was tapping his fingers on the table nervously, until Reggie grabbed his hand.

”So are you having fun?”

”So far so good.” Just than Veronica walked past, pausing briefly as she went.

”You two are just adorable, I just got a visual of the two of you wandering around with a couple little mini you’s.” At that Reggie looked at Jughead, picturing the possibility of a future with his man, away from this town, and the judgements and pressures of their pasts.

”So Jones, Do you ever picture it, us and kids?”

”I mean, it’s still early in this whole thing, and given everything that I’ve been through it’s hard to picture a future. But if I wanted it with anyone, it’s definitely you, but we’re not naming our kid Reggie Jr.”

”Yeah, and what were you going to name him Jones? Forsythe the Fourth” At that Jughead had to laugh, and when he did his face lit up.

”Yeah no, I get enough shit for my chosen name, why would I give my kid a name I don’t even use?” Reggie smiled at that before reaching out to touch Jughead’s cheek, than before Jug knew it Reggie was kissing him, and not just a casual peck on the cheek, but a full on kiss, before he pulled away, and as he spoke Jug had to fight to get his breathing back to normal, because wow that was intense.

”I happen to like the name Jughead, it’s very you.”

”How’s it me?”

”It’s unique and creative, it stands out and separates you from the rest of the pack of conformist sheep at our school, who constantly change just so that people will like them. You don’t care if people like you, you never have. You’re just who you are, and that is perfect.” At that long speech Jughead had to smile before he spoke up.

”I actually do care, about what at least one person thinks about me, that’s you, what you think about me matters, and now I know and I couldn’t be happier.” That said he leaned in and kissed Reggie. As the night wore on the new couple continued to talk, but eventually Jughead had to get home so Reggie drove him, and just before Jug got out of the car, Reggie pulled him in for one last kiss.

”See you tomorrow Jones.” Jughead smiled at that as he got out of the car.

After several amazing kisses on an equally amazing date Jughead walked into the house with a huge smile on his face, once he was through the door he was met by his Dad.

”Hey boy, how was your night?” Jughead smiled at that because even though right now he didn’t want to gush about his new relationship since he didn’t want to jinx it, his lips were still tingling from that last kiss and he was feeling pretty good in the moment.

”Really good, a bunch of us hung out at Pop’s and than La Bonne Nuit, than Reggie drove me home.”

”That’s good Jug, I’m glad you’re having fun again.”

About a week after Reggie and Jughead had started dating officially the couple was hanging out by Jughead’s locker before Reggie had to go to football practice. Reggie leaned forward to kiss Jug, and just as their lips were about to meet Reggie was grabbed and thrown backwards, suddenly before he’d fully registered what had just happened Jughead was face to face with his boyfriend’s Dad.

Just as he was about to move around the guy to get to Reggie his arms were seized and he was thrown back into the lockers with enough force that the back of his head cracked against the lockers. Before he could get his bearings and shake the dizziness out of his head, he felt a punch to the right side of his face, causing his head to slam into the lockers again. As his head spun he could vaguely hear Mr. Mantle talking to him, saying horrible things.   
“What do you think you’re doing with Reggie? You’re not good enough for him, you’re trailer trash, a filthy no good Serpent, and a pathetic suicidal rat that couldn’t even get his own suicide right.” At those words Jughead could feel the tears running down his face, and he reached his free hand up to wipe away the tears, as Mr. Mantle continued his barrage of insults.   
“You really want to die? How about I help you out with that?” That said he reached his free hand to Jug’s throat, and started to squeeze, cutting off Jughead’s air supply, while the other hand was squeezing Jughead’s left shoulder tight enough to bruise. Jug was trying desperately to get Mr. Mantle off of him, so he could breathe. Just when he was about to black out he heard a shout, and his throat was released so suddenly that he fell to the floor, landing in a heap, as he pushed himself up off of the floor he tried to shake the dizziness out of his head, barely registering Reggie’s words. When he looked up he saw Reggie standing over his Dad with a fire extinguisher in his hands that he’d clearly used to hit the man.

”Let him go! Don’t you ever touch him again!” At that moment Mr. Mantle started to stand so Reggie pushed Jughead behind him protectively, as he moved he could feel his boyfriend clinging to the back of his shirt.

”I could knock you out right here boy!” When he heard this Reggie stiffened, his Dad had been hurting him for as long as he could remember but now Jug had been dragged into this, his sweet, innocent boyfriend, who had been through so much crap recently. Jug didn’t deserve this, so now Reggie was finally going to say something that he’d wanted to say for years.

”You can try, but I won’t let you hurt Jughead the way you hurt me, and I’m done letting you hurt me!” At that statement Marty huffed angrily,

”Why do you care so much for this filthy Serpent now? You hated him before.” As Reggie was about to speak he reached a hand back for Jughead, he felt better once he had Jug’s hand in his.

”I never actually hated him, I was just being another version of you! But that’s over forever! I will always be better than you could ever hope to be!”

As Reggie turned towards Jughead he could hear his Dad leaving. He studied his boyfriend and saw the multitude of bruises on his arms, face, and throat. With a feather light touch Reggie reached out and ran a gentle hand over the bruises on Jug’s face and neck, wiping away his boyfriend’s tears as he went.

”Are you okay Jones?” Jughead didn’t really know how to answer that, it hurt to swallow so he wasn’t really sure he could talk, but than again given how many times his head had been slammed into the lockers, it also hurt to nod. So at the moment it seemed like talking was his only option, but his words came out more as a rough croak than actual words.

”Yeah I mean my head feels like it was slammed by a semi truck, my throat burns, and hurts like hell, and I have so many bruises that I look and feel like a tackling dummy.” At that Reggie pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Jughead lying a gentle kiss on his forehead as he did, watching carefully as Jug drank the water as fast as his abused throat could manage.   
“Let me take you home babe.” Despite the pain he was in Jughead couldn’t help but smile at the endearment as he spoke up.

”What about football practice?”

”Screw football practice, your more important.” That said the couple exited the school and Reggie drove him home, and kissed him one last time before he climbed out of the car.

The minute Jughead walked in FP lost it, as he saw not only the bruises on both of Jug’s arms, but also the ones on his face and neck.

”Boy, have you been hurting yourself again? I thought we had an understanding.” Jughead spoke up at that, even though his words felt like sandpaper scraping his throat as they came out.

”Dad, stop it!”

”Stop what Jug? Stop protecting my son? Stop protecting my kid from ending up back in the hospital or worse....in a grave? Looks like we need to reconsider the whole you not needing to be under supervision at home thing.” At that Jughead broke in as he walked into the kitchen to get an ice pack for his aching head and neck, with his Dad trailing close behind, because despite the fact that every single part of him hurt, he couldn’t let his Dad think that he’d done this to himself, though how that would even be possible given that most of the injuries were either to the back of his head or his back was baffling to Jughead.

”Dad-Please, It wasn’t me-it was-“

”Who, Reggie Mantle? Is he bullying you again? Instead of protecting you like we agreed? I swear I’ll grab that boy and I’ll-“ Tears filled Jug’s eyes at that.

”No please Dad, it wasn’t Reggie! It was his Dad, he grabbed me and threw me against the lockers, than he punched me, and he was choking me, when Reggie got him off of me! Reggie saved me, he’d never hurt me! He loves me, and I love him! We’re dating now!”

After a moment of shock FP finally got a better look at the bruises covering his boy. When he did it was clear that the ones on his arms were clearly finger-shaped, indicating that he’d been grabbed hard, as were the ones on his throat, that were the unmistakable results of a chokehold, and the one on his right cheek was clearly from a punch, and who knew what other bruises were hidden by his shirt. FP took a deep breath and collected himself before pulling Jug in for a gentle and loving hug, being careful of the bruises as he did, before speaking up.

”I’m sorry Juggie-I thought-“ He blinked back tears as he continued talking to his son. As he spoke he reached out and cupped Jug’s injured cheek in his hand and rubbed it gently as he had hundreds of times in the past.

“Never mind, So my son is bi— and Reggie is protecting you? The way he should be?” Jughead nodded yes, leaning into his Dad’s gentle touch on his cheek as he did.

”Oh God! I don’t still need to take you to the hospital to check for some kind of sexual disease do I? That’s not Reggie ‘protecting’ you? Jughead quickly turned bright red with embarrassment, as he shoved his Dad away, because he and Reggie weren’t there yet, though he had hopes that they would be soon. and also because talking about that-with his Dad was awkward to say the very least.

”Oh My God, Dad stop!” FP just laughed as he once again rubbed Jug’s bruised cheek.

”I’m sorry kiddo, I’m still being protective. I’m glad it’s working out with Reggie though, and that he’s protecting you. But after I thank Reggie, there’s still another Mantle that I need to beat down. Before I throw him in jail!” With that said he kissed Jughead on the forehead.

”Come join me in the living room, I got us Pop’s for dinner.” That said they walked into the living room to join the rest of the family.

”Oh and no snooping in the basement.” Jughead paused at that, what did that mean? ‘Snooping in the basement’ and than it came to him, tomorrow was his nineteenth birthday.

Generally speaking he didn’t enjoy celebrating his birthday, but maybe with Reggie things could be better. Eventually as the evening wore on Jughead ended up falling asleep on the couch, which is where he’d been sleeping since the split with Betty. As he prepared to leave the room FP pulled a blanket over his boy, and slid a pillow under his head, before lying a gentle kiss on his temple and thinking that if everything went well with Jughead’s surprise the next night, maybe his boy wouldn’t be forced to sleep on the sofa any longer.

The next day Jughead woke up on the couch, with a moan he wasn’t really looking forward to today, though he was looking forward to seeing Reggie, but in the moment his motivation was the fact that he could smell chocolate chip pancakes! So with that in mind he rushed into the kitchen to see Alice and his Dad working together at the counter. At his abrupt entrance FP looked up from what he was doing.

”Hey boy, Happy birthday.”

”Thanks Dad,” That said he went to grab a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table with JB and Betty. Soon Alice walked over and set a plate in front of him, he stared down in wonder at the huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes, before looking up at Alice.

“Your Dad said they were your favorite, so I thought I’d make them for your birthday.” At that Jughead smiled.

”Thanks, that’s awesome!”

Twenty minutes later Jughead was rushing through the doors of school, while he was grabbing some books from his locker, he was taken by surprise when a hand covered his eyes, causing him to jump until he heard a very familiar voice.

“Guess who,” At that Jughead spun around to look at his boyfriend.

”Hey babe,” Reggie smiled at that.

”How’s my boy?”

”So far the birthday’s not too bad, I got chocolate chip pancakes, but I’m kinda hungry for something else.” As he said this he gave Reggie a flirty smile.

”Oh really? Than why don’t you come here, and I’ll give you something tasty.” That said he pulled Jug in for a kiss. Once they pulled apart Reggie was the first to speak as Jughead leaned against his locker to catch his breath.

”So how was that?”

”Amazing! You literally took my breath away.”  
That said the boys walked down the hall into the student lounge, as Reggie went to sit with their friends Jug went to the vending machines to get a snack. While he was doing that he glanced over at Reggie while he was talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs. Just than his phone beeped, indicating an incoming text. With a resigned sigh he pulled out his phone and looked at it, what he saw caused him to drop his chips and run out of the room. Sweet Pea who had been watching his King was the first to realize that Jughead had bolted, and he knew if Jug would want to talk to anyone it would probably be Reggie, which is why he said what he said next.

”Reg, You know your boy just took off right? It looked like something freaked him out.” At that Reggie sighed before pushing up off of the couch to go find his wayward boyfriend.

”God damn it! I let him out of my sight for one minute and he’s gone!”

As he rushed from the room he had one last thought, ‘Mr. Jones is gonna kill me, or lock me up in jail’ With that in mind Reggie immediately started searching the school halls for his boyfriend. When he walked into one of the bathrooms that’s when he saw Jughead sitting on the floor sobbing, with his head on his knees. When Reggie got close he saw Jughead’s cell phone on the floor. He sighed sadly before picking it up to read the new text, as he slid down the wall to sit next to his boyfriend. When he did Jughead just leaned on him.

”Just reminding you that your Mom never loved you. She loves your sister, but not you.” Reggie started running a hand through Jug’s hair trying to comfort him.

”Oh Jones, you don’t really believe that do you?” Jughead lifted his head at that.

”B-But it’s true-“

”No sweetheart, come on, I-“ Jughead jumped on him, clutching him tightly and sobbing hard. Reggie pulled him close, rocking him gently.

”Jughead talk to me, I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

”It’s true-If she loves me than why did she leave me behind the first time? If she really cares about me, than why when I called her after Dad was arrested did she tell me not to come? She didn’t come back here for me, or Dad, or JB, she came back because she saw an opportunity to make money dealing drugs, and she left again because she only cares about herself, the only thing she did right when she left this time was leaving JB with us. She doesn’t love me, I don’t think she ever did.” That said Jughead stared down at his hands, before Reggie tilted his head up and kissed him gently before speaking.

”She may not love you, if that’s true than it’s her loss, because you are worth loving. You have plenty of people who do love you. You have your Dad, JB, Andrews, even Mrs. Cooper, and most of all you have me. I love you, and that’s never going to change. Now let’s get out of this bathroom, it’s filthy in here.” That said Reggie stood up before pulling Jug to his feet.

That night Jughead and his family were gathered in his house along with Archie and Reggie. Soon everyone was gathered in the living room to open his presents, while Jug was sitting with JB FP walked over to Reggie.

”Reggie,” At his name Reggie looked up at his boyfriend’s Dad.

“Mr. Jones,”

”I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for my boy, not just yesterday with your Dad, but just in general, since all of this started, you’ve been good for him.” Reggie smiled at that.

”Of course, I love him, so I want to be there for him.”

”I have a surprise for Jug, you should come too.” At that FP called out to Jug,

”Hey boy, come to the basement I’ve got a special surprise for you.” At that Jughead stood to follow his family down the stairs, once they got there they stopped in front of a door.

”What is this?”

Just open the door boy,” Jughead smiled at his Dad before he opened the door, and when he did he was shocked. It was a fully decked out bedroom, decorated with all of his posters and pictures, and a full sized bed, and desk. As he wandered the room he stopped in front of the desk when he saw his laptop and typewriter.

”What is all of this?”

”It’s your room boy, I was never able to give you your own room when you were a kid, but now I can and you deserve it.”

”Dad, This is awesome! Thank You!” While Jughead was exploring his new room Reggie walked over to him.

”Hey Jones,”

”Reg,”

”I have a special present for you, but it’s not here, you have to come somewhere with me so we can have privacy.”

About an hour later Jughead found himself in Fox Forest with Reggie, and they were standing over a manhole cover in the ground.

”What is this place?”

”I found it when I was walking in the woods the other day, it’s some kinda bunker, but it’ll give us privacy.”  
That said they climbed down into the bunker. As Jughead followed Reggie into the bunker he pulled his hands into the sleeves of his sweater, feeling self conscious about his scars, but he still let Reggie lead him over to the bed. Once there Reggie saw Jug holding his sleeves in his hands. So to give his boyfriend time to settle he moved around the room lighting candles. He was so focused on making things perfect for Jug, that he jumped in surprise when Jug suddenly spoke up.

“Reggie, you need to stop!” At that Reggie paused.

”Stop What?”

”Stop being nice to me, I don’t deserve it.”

”What are you talking about, of course you do.” At the soft statement Jughead immediately regretted snapping at his boyfriend who was just trying to make his birthday even more special.

”I’m sorry Reg, it’s just that sometimes when people do nice things for me I short circuit. I’m scared of people hurting and rejecting me for who I am.” As Jughead was saying this Reggie moved towards him, and took his wrists in his hands, and pushed up the sleeves of Jug’s sweater so the scars were visible.

”No, Don’t hide yourself from me.” As he said this he pulled Jughead’s wrists up to his lips and laid a series of gentle kisses on each wrist, before grabbing Jughead’s chin to force his boyfriend to look him in the eye.

”You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Inside scars, outside scars, all of it! I love you the way you are, so please never believe that I would ever hurt or reject you again, I promise I won’t. Let me see you Jones, all of you, I love all of you, with all of me, everything I have, everything I am is yours.

With that said he pulled Jughead’s shirt over his head, leaving his upper half exposed, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips, while running his hands over Jug’s torso in a series of gentle caresses as he laid him back on the bed, kissing his lips, than his neck, and continuing to kiss his way down Jughead’s torso, to his hips as his hands worked Jug’s pants open. Reggie slowly took Jughead’s pants and boxers off, before he lapped at Jughead’s nipples, causing Jughead to tremble at the contact as he moved.

Then he went lower and wasted no time in taking Jughead’s length into his mouth. Jughead arched up into him, and whimpered loudly in pleasure. Reggie sucked harder and faster, as he felt Jughead’s muscles tending, with his immense orgasm. Sucking lightly every time he was on the head, and soon Jughead was cumming, lying back and riding the wave of pleasure, as Reggie swallowed down his seed, before pushing up slightly so he could look Jug in the eyes as he spoke, and he saw that his boyfriend’s eyes were clouded from his release.

”Are you okay Jones? Are you sure you don’t want to st-“ Jughead quickly shook his head no. He knew that his boyfriend was going to take care of him! He needed to get over the text messages he kept receiving and focus on his sweet yet hot boyfriend! Reggie covered Jughead’s mouth with his in a rough and heated kiss that took his breath away. Jughead opened his mouth to catch his breath, but Reggie took that opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth while seeking out his. Jughead gave it to him willingly. Jughead moaned into his mouth as his body became hot under the ministrations of his boyfriend. Reggie grabbed his head with both hands, sucking on his lips than moving to his neck.

Jughead was moaning and buckling at the pleasure of the assault; begging and pleading. Jughead was a whimpering mess as Reggie licked behind his right ear. He than began to trail kisses down Jughead’s neck.

”Damn, You’re so fucking beautiful.” Reggie said looking at him with lustful eyes. Soon in one swift move Reggie lifted Jughead’s legs, spread them apart, and dove into his front hole causing him to cry out from the intensity.

”Reg!” He didn’t stop and continued to eat his hole out, and Jughead didn’t want him too. All Jughead could do was moan and wantonly grind against his mouth, as he practically fucked him with his tongue. Reggie went to town on his hole, kissing it, licking it, nipping, and nibbling at his hole. He held Jughead’s legs apart and ate him out like a man who’d been starved for days, as Jughead gasped in pleasure.

”Oh God, Reggie!” Reggie’s tongue flicked out, rubbing against Jughead’s hole causing Jughead to cry out. Jughead whined as Reggie moved up, his hand rubbing Jug’s cock, while his lips latched onto Jughead’s right nipple, sucking on it. Reggie’s hand quickened and Jughead whimpered before cumming on Reggie’s hand. Reggie spoke up as he shifted on top of Jughead.

”You ready for-“ Reggie didn’t even need to finish, Jughead knew what he was going to ask. And now that Reggie had eased him into it a little more Jughead wanted it. He wanted his boyfriend inside him.

”D-Do it!”

”I’m still going to start off slow and ease you into it, Okay? No matter what I want to make sure you’re okay.” As he said this he teased Jughead’s entrance with the tip of his cock, as he did this Jughead shifted under him, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Reggie, as the slowly building pressure grew inside of him.

”Reg!” At the gasp Reggie shifted slightly so he was moving deeper inside his boyfriend, soon though he was fully inside and Jughead could feel everything as the pressure of his orgasm built. When it finally hit its peak Jughead could have sworn he saw stars exploding in front of him, than he felt Reggie erupt inside of him, flooding his insides with his seed, and it felt amazing. It was way better than anything he’d ever felt with Betty when they’d had sex. Soon, maybe too soon for Jughead Reggie was rolling off of him, until they were just lying in eachother’s arms riding the aftershocks of some of the best sex Jughead had ever had. 

Meanwhile at the Sheriff’s station FP was studying Jughead’s phone records trying to figure out where all of these texts were coming from. It had been months and he still didn’t know who was doing this to his boy. Just than the door to his office opened and when he looked up Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea were standing in his doorway.

”Something wrong?” Toni spoke up at that.

”I decided to try and track the phone that’s been texting Jug, I tracked the phone’s location to some house in Greendale, there’s no owner listed but-“

”You found the person who’s been texting Jug?”   
  
“We won’t know until we check it out, but I think it’s worth a shot.” With that FP and the younger Serpents left to head for Greendale to find whoever it was that was hurting his boy.

Meanwhile while his Dad was off searching for his tormentor Jughead and Reggie were still in the bunker. After a while of falling asleep naked they both woke up, Reggie rolled to his side and kissed Jughead’s shoulder, before speaking up.

”You okay Jug?” At the question Jughead gently shook his head no, he had the text messages on his mind again, and Reggie knew it. With a sigh Reggie gently pulled his boy on top of him so he was holding Jughead on his chest, before gently kissing his right cheek.

”I know sweetie, I know, But I’ve got you. I love you Jughead and everything is going to be okay.” Jughead sighed in contentment as he curled into the warmth of his boyfriend.

”I love you too.” Reggie kissed his forehead before causing him to moan as he put his lips on Jughead’s, sticking his tongue in Jughead’s mouth. Jughead was the next to speak.

”As much as I want to spend the rest of the night with you, I should probably get home, but this was the best birthday ever.”

”You probably shouldn’t go home smelling like sex, so it’s a good thing this place has a shower.” With that Reggie stood so Jug could get out of the bed. Before walking into the bathroom Jug paused and looked back at Reggie.

”What Jones?”

”Why don’t you join me in the shower?”

”Doesn’t that kinda defeat the point of washing the sex off of you?”

”Maybe, but I’m not done with you yet, and it’ll conserve water.” Reggie had to laugh at that as he crossed the room to join his boyfriend.

”As you wish my king.” With that the boys went into the shower and cleaned up after a round of hot shower sex.

Meanwhile back at the Sheriff’s station FP prepared to march into the interrogation room to interview Penny Peabody, of all of the enemies he and his boy had faced, Penny was one of the most insidious, she had already come close to killing his boy once, and given the things in the texts FP should have considered her as a possibility sooner, but she was here now, and he was going to get some answers. With that in mind he walked into the interrogation room.

”Hey FP, how’s junior? Has he killed himself yet?” At that FP froze because she had just confirmed her involvement with that specific word choice.

”No he’s not dead, and he’s not going to be anytime soon. No matter how many messed up texts you send him.” Penny just smirked at that making FP want to leap over the table and beat the hell out of her, as she responded to his assertion.

”Well it was worth a shot.”

”You selfish, vindictive bitch, Why-Why did you do this to my boy?”

”Couple reasons, Cause I wanted revenge for what Gladys did to my eye, because you and your brat keep getting in my way, and because watching him unravel was fun, especially after his friends Daddy died. I wanted to see how far I could push him before he broke.” At that FP nearly broke, but he held back because he knew Jughead needed him.

”You really are a sadistic bitch, and you’re going to jail, and not Hiram’s fancy prison, where you could just make a deal to get yourself out, you’re going to ShankShaw where there are people who can make sure you pay for what you’ve done. Where you can rot for the rest of time! You think you broke my boy, but you didn’t, my boy is stronger than you will ever know, and he’ll get through this because he has people who care about him which is more than can be said for you.”

After he finished with Penny FP decided to cap off the night with one more interrogation so he had Marty Mantle brought in, when Marty walked in he was smirking and FP wanted to punch that smirk off of his face as much now if not more than he had in high school, but since he needed to at least attempt to stay calm, he took a deep breath before he spoke.

”Let’s cut to the chase Marty, you’re going to prison for child abuse. That includes both your kid and mine, and for mine we’ll be adding attempted murder. How dare you lay your filthy hands on my kid!” Marty spoke up at that in the self-important rich boy voice that had always pissed FP off.

”He should have kept his filthy Serpent hands off of my kid, besides I thought your brat wanted to die, but since he couldn’t do the job right, I was just trying to show the little suicidal rat how to get the job done.” At those insults to his boy FP straightened up, and as much as he wanted to punch Marty’s lights out and wipe that self-important smirk off of his face, he needed to keep his cool for his boy and for Reggie, but even still he couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Marty tried to act like he actually cared about Reggie.

”Don’t pretend like you care about him. I’ve actually had the privilege of having time to get to know Reggie, and despite your best efforts to make him otherwise, he’s a great kid and he’ll be a great man. He’s everything that you are not and I’m proud my son got lucky enough to find someone like him! My kid deserves a light in the darkness that engulfs this town and so does Reggie! Despite you trying all of these years to make sure that Reggie didn’t get a good life, he found it! He found it with my son, better than you ever did! I welcome Reggie with open arms! Marty Mantle you are going to ShankShaw Prison for fifty years where you will never lay your hands on a kid again!”

Two hours later FP finally walked through the door, and when he did he saw Jughead sitting on the couch in the living room.

”Jug, is everything all right? Did you have a good time with Reggie?” At that question Jughead turned slightly red as he thought about how he and Reggie had spent the night.

”Yeah, it was really great, but I got home and you weren’t here, Alice said she didn’t know where you were, so I was worried. Is everything okay?” At his son’s words FP walked across the room and sat next to his boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, at that Jughead leaned against him.

”Yeah it’s good Jug, actually I have something to tell you.”

”What’s up?”

”I caught the person who was sending you all those messed up texts.” At that Jughead sat up straighter but he didn’t move away from his Dad.

”Who was it?”

”It was Penny Peabody.”

”Penny? Why?”

”She said because of what went down between her and Gladys, because she was tired of us getting in her way, and because she wanted to screw with your head and see how far she could push you before you broke.”

”Well it worked.”

“You’re not broken Jug, you may be a little bit dented, but you’re not broken.” At that Jughead smiled slightly before he asked the real question.

”But she’s in jail now right?”

”Yeah boy, she is and so is Marty Mantle, it’s over, you’re safe and so is Reggie. Speaking of Reggie I think we should invite him over tomorrow, so we can share the news and celebrate. For now though you should go get some sleep, after all you have a real bedroom now.” That said Jughead and FP pushed up off of the couch.

”Yeah, I suppose that’s a good idea, and I’d like that, I think Reggie would too. I love you Dad.” At that FP pulled Jughead into a tight hug, before pulling back slightly to cup Jug’s cheek in his hand.

”I love you too boy, now go get some sleep, you need it after everything that you’ve been through.”

The next day they invited Reggie over and celebrated that both of their tormentors were locked away and they were finally safe. In the end Jughead and Betty talked and decided that they were better as friends especially since Jughead and Reggie were so happy together. As time passed and graduation got closer the Cooper Jones family got to know Reggie better, and although Jughead would always have the scars on his wrists as a reminder of the darkness he’d experienced, he was happy with Reggie and his family.   
One night about a week after the celebration over Penny and Mr. Mantle being locked away Jughead and Reggie were in his room, just spending time together. Jughead and Reggie were sitting on the bed, Jughead was resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest, when Reggie looked at Jughead before he spoke.

”Jug, Do you love me?” At that question Jughead sat up straighter not understanding why his boyfriend would have any reason to doubt his love.

”Of course I do, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone that isn’t my family.”

”Than will you do something for me?”

”Anything.” Before he continued Reggie took Jughead’s hands in his and looked into his boyfriends eyes.

”Will you marry me?” At that question Jughead froze, for the last couple weeks he’d been trying to work up the nerve to ask Reggie to marry him, and now that the question had been asked he was so happy he couldn’t even think straight.

”Of course I will, you idiot, I love you more than anything in the world, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” That said the newly engaged couple kissed eachother deeply, before falling into eachothers arms and making passionate love for the rest of the night, falling asleep in eachothers arms in the wee hours of the morning.

Soon after graduation Jughead and Reggie had their wedding with all of their friends and family in attendance, and FP walked his boy down the aisle before giving Reggie a huge hug and welcoming him to the family. FP didn’t know what was going to happen next but the only thing that really mattered was that he knew his boy was happier than he’d been in a long time, and he had a bright future ahead of him with someone who loved him in the way he deserved to be loved, with everything that they had in them.

Fin


End file.
